


Day 14: Reminiscing About a Past Christmas Together

by Venusdoom3



Series: 25 Days of Stucky Christmas Challenge [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, First Time, Heavy References to Pre-Serum Stucky, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reminiscing, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Boys Hopelessly in Love with Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "Remember our first Christmas alone together?"Steve looked up from his tablet, the frown of concentration furling his brow smoothing as a smile touched his lips. "Of course. How could I forget our first time?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm letting you all down -- two mature ratings in as many days! Ugh! I'll try to ramp up the smut again tomorrow!

"Remember our first Christmas alone together?"

Steve looked up from his tablet, the frown of concentration furling his brow smoothing as a smile touched his lips. "Of course. How could I forget our first time?"

Curling up next to him on the couch, Bucky ducked under Steve's arm, melting into his side as he wrapped an arm around Steve's waist. The overhead lights were off, the only illumination coming from the lights strung around the tree, along the mantle, and around the windows and from Steve's tablet, which he switched off and set aside to give Bucky his full attention. It was something he did reflexively, one endearing trait among the million others Steve possessed and just one more reason Bucky loved him.

"It was your first Christmas without your mom." Bucky's voice was soft, almost a whisper. "My family headed back west to spend it with my grandparents, but I wasn't about to leave you alone for the holidays."

Steve pressed a kiss to the top of Bucky's head. "You've always been too good to me."

"Nothing's too good for you." Bucky's arm tightened briefly around Steve's middle.

"We were living in that drafty little cold-water flat."

"Our first place together," Bucky added. "What was it, '36? You'd have been eighteen—"

"And you were nineteen."

"We were just kids." Bucky sounded on the verge of laughter. "But we made it through."

"We both had to work the morning of Christmas Eve," Steve said, "but we were home by suppertime."

"You were home first. You had supper ready by the time I got there." Bucky huffed a silent laugh. "God _damn_ , did that place smell good when I walked in. What was it, now…? I remember mashed potatoes—"

"I scraped up enough to buy a whole chicken to roast," Steve said, "and I made gravy from the drippings. Oh, and cornbread."

"Oh, yeah." Bucky sighed, smiling. "You'da made some fine housewife, Stevie."

"If you'd told me that back then, I'da cleaned your clock," Steve said with a laugh.

"Don't I know it. Tough little bastard, you were. And stubborn as all hell."

"Some things never change."

Bucky chuckled. "I brought home that cheap bottle of wine, but the way your eyes lit up, you'da thought it was champagne or something."

"It wasn't the wine, you ass." Steve poked him in the ribs, and he squealed. "It was the fact that you thought of it at all. Made the whole thing feel… special, and kinda intimate, I guess."

"Well, that's how I meant it."

"I know. I thought it was wishful thinking at the time." Steve's rumbling laugh vibrated against the side of Bucky's head. "Little did I know you were just trying to get me drunk so you could take advantage of me."

"I was _not_!" Bucky's tone was cross, but he knew Steve was kidding. "Although we did polish off that bottle mighty fast, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did. I still say that was a hell of a romantic meal."

"Even if neither of us knew it at the time."

They laughed, falling silent for a moment as the memory unfolded. "After we ate and washed up, we played cards for a while, right?"

"Yeah, until you got chilly. Then I sent you to take a shower. I laid in your bed so it'd be warm when you got out."

"You did? I never knew that!"

"I did that all the time." Bucky smirked. "What, you thought the mattress heated itself?"

"I guess I thought the wool blanket kept it warmer or something."

"Nope, just my big, strong, incredibly hot body."

"I won't argue with that, you giant egomaniac."

"You were in bed when I finished with _my_ shower," Bucky said, trailing his fingertips back and forth over Steve's stomach. "I was gonna climb into my own, but I could hear your teeth chattering from across the damn room, so I made you shove over so I could get in with you."

"As if you wouldn't have ended up there anyway. You did most nights."

"Well, why do you think? It was so you didn't freeze to death!"

Steve laughed. "Then how do you explain summertime?"

"You had real thin skin. Couldn't hold the heat in for shit."

"Uh-huh. Not that I ever minded," Steve remembers. "I always slept better with you next to me."

"I know you did." Bucky snuggled closer, although it didn't seem possible a moment ago. He wanted Steve to absorb him. "I did, too. But we didn't get much sleepin' done that night, did we?"

"Oh, nooo, we didn't." No one else would ever believe Bucky if he claimed Steve could be as filthy-minded and suggestive as the best of them, but that voice right there was all the proof he'd ever need. "I laid there quiet thinking you were trying to sleep—"

"—and I did the same thing," Bucky added, his grin widening. "At least, until I felt your toes kinda sliding up and down my shin. I thought you were trying to warm your feet at first, but you'da just stuck 'em under my leg and called it a night if that's what you were up to. This felt like…"

"Intent," Steve supplied. "Probably 'cause it was, not that I'd ever have admitted it if things didn't go the way they did."

Bucky nodded, piecing together the details in his mind before speaking again. "I already had my arms around you, but I pulled you a little closer, kinda tucked your head under my chin."

"And I turned my head and just let my lips rest on your throat, right here." Steve tipped Bucky's chin up and stroked the pads of two fingers over the concavity at the base of Bucky's throat. Bucky shivered, though from warmth instead of chill, swiping the tip of his tongue over his lower lip.

"I swear, I thought I was gonna blow my load right then and there. I was sure you were gonna feel how hard I was—"

"—and _I_ thought you were gonna feel how hard _I_ was—"

They looked at each other, grinning, and Steve leaned down to kiss the tip of Bucky's nose.

"You must've been feeling pretty brave," Bucky continued, "or else I made some kind of noise or something, 'cause you pulled back to look at me, and _damn_ , did you look beautiful with just the moonlight coming in the window and your great big eyes and your lips all wet… you can't blame me for what I did."

"What, kiss me?" Steve shook his head, cupping Bucky's cheek. "I'd never blame you for that. I was just over the moon that it happened. I never thought it would."

"Me neither," Bucky admitted. "It was all I wanted to do every time I looked at you, but something about that night…"

"It felt right."

"Yeah. It sure did."

"We didn't say too much after that."

"Nope. It was like that kiss brought a wall down or something. After that, we were all hands and mouths and skin—"

"—and flying buttons—"

"—uh-huh, flying buttons and pajamas thrown every which way—"

"I bet you were surprised when I moved down and wrapped my mouth around your cock."

Bucky moaned a little. It would never _not_ affect him to hear Steve talk that way, to watch those plush, pillowy red lips form around such deliciously filthy words. "I didn't even think you knew what a blowjob _was_."

"I didn't know much before that, but I'll tell you what I knew when I stopped," Steve said, eyes half-hooded in the dimness. "I knew I wanted to do it to you every day till the world ended. But right then, all I wanted was for you to put it in me like the guys down by the docks always talked about. But you wouldn't!"

Laughing at Steve's indignation, even all of eighty years later, Bucky soothed him by stroking gentle fingers through his short hair. "You know why."

"Yeah, you were afraid of breaking me."

"I was afraid of _hurting_ you," Bucky corrected him, "and not for nothing, because you were so tiny and sickly and fragile back then. I was always surprised when you didn't shatter into pieces every time some goon punched you in your big, stupid mouth. Besides, it's not like I _never_ did it; it just took some time and some convincing."

Steve nodded, conceding. "Yeah, okay. And I couldn't stay sore at you that night anyway, 'cause you let me fuck you instead, and I never thought anything could feel better than that."

"Everything felt amazing that night." Bucky couldn't tear his eyes away from Steve's if he tried, although he felt no compulsion whatsoever to do so. "I learned things from you I never even thought up on my own."

"Well, I'd been thinking about it for years by then."

Bucky shrugged with one shoulder. "Me too, but you were always the more creative one."

"That's still in my top two best Christmases, you know."

"Top two?" Bucky raised an eyebrow. "When was the other one?"

"Hasn't happened yet." Steve smiled a little. "It's not for another eleven days."

Bucky's throat tightened, and he swallowed back a wave of overwhelming emotion. "Stevie…"

"I love you so much, Buck. I'll still never understand why you picked me."

"I didn't," Bucky said honestly. "I loved you since the day I met you, and nothing in the universe could change that. Still can't."

"I hope you know I feel the same way. That's never changed."

"I know."

They gazed at each other, just inches apart, for a long moment before they leaned in for a soft, remarkably restrained kiss, just the soft press of lips, though laden with promise. When they drew back, Bucky stood and offered Steve his hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Come on. Let's go to bed. I'm not worried about breaking you anymore," Bucky said with a playful smirk, "so I'll put it in you if you still want it."

"I bet we could teach those old boys down by the docks a thing or two now, couldn't we?"

"Sugar," Bucky said on their way up the stairs, "we could write 'em an instruction manual."

**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com) if you like, and please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy the fic!


End file.
